Mon Plus Beau Cadeau
by NanaNara
Summary: Kakashi déprime comme tous les ans à la période de Noël. Espérons que quelque chose vienne perturber cette malheureuse routine. *GenmaKakashi* / TwoShot / UR / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon - JOYEUX NOEL! :
1. Chapter 1

Titre : _**Mon Plus Beau Cadeau**_

Résumé : Kakashi déprime comme tous les ans à la période de noël. Espérons que quelque chose vienne perturber cette malheureuse routine.

*GenmaKakashi* / TwoShot / UR / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**Coucou à vous tous ! Et voilà une petite fic de Noël. Elle sera en deux chapitres, comme ça ceux qui ont l'habitude d'avoir leurs cadeaux 24 seront comblés et ceux qui les ouvrent le 25 aussi ! ^^ Double plaisir ! (Ni voyez aucunes allusions ! XD) JOYEUX NOËL A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! Je vous aime ! **__**Enjoy et review it! ;] **__**Bizbiz Nana Nara. :)

* * *

**_

_Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :) Et surtout merci d'avoir trouvé le titre ! MERCI !_

* * *

J'ai toujours détesté la période de Noël. Si pour certains cela signifie joie, paix et famille pour moi ce n'est que tristesse, remords, nostalgie… Comme tous les ans à cette époque je repense à eux, mes amis, mon professeur, tous disparus.

Mon regard se porte sur notre photo, l'équipe sept initiale : Rin, Obito, Yondaime et moi. Qui aurait cru que je serais le dernier encore présent ? Je passe sur cette sombre pensée pour regarder la photo d'à côté. C'était il y a longtemps là encore … Ils étaient si jeunes, ils ont tellement grandis, tout a changé pour eux aussi.

Naruto sera très certainement promu Hokage dans les trois années à venir. Sakura a été obligée de s'exiler loin de Konoha, perdant un peu plus l'esprit depuis la mort de Sasuke. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas, tu les vois d'où tu es ? Il n'y a pas un jour où ces deux-là ne pleurent pas ta perte. Qui aurait cru que tu te sacrifierais pour sauver ce village, ce village qui a trahi les tiens et causé leur perte.

T'opposer ainsi entre Naruto et Madara, entraînant ce dernier avec toi dans une dimension sûrement sans fin, c'était vraiment un geste noble digne d'un ninja de Konoha. Mais est-ce vraiment pour le village ou pour Naruto que tu t'es sacrifié ? Il t'aimait bien plus qu'un frère, Sasuke…

Je laisse mes souvenirs en arrière pour me lever et regarder le village s'étendant sous mes yeux. Il fait froid depuis quelques jours, j'ai entendu certains villageois parler de neige. Ce serait bien la première fois.

Vivement que cette foutue fête soit passée. Et dire que Tsunade-sama nous a tous laissés des congés pour Noël, je m'en serais bien passé ! Quelle idée de signer une trêve pour cette simple fête.

Et puis je n'ai personne avec qui réellement le partager. Comme tous les ans, Naruto viendra en compagnie de Sai et Yamato le vingt-quatre pour qu'on s'échange, comme le veux la tradition, des cadeaux. Sakura ne sera pas là cette année pour la quatrième fois. C'est dommage, au moins ça aurait mis un peu plus d'ambiance.

Je vais encore passer la journée du vingt-cinq seul. Comme à chaque fois. Je ne suis proche de personne en dehors de ces trois-là. Et peut-être Gai aussi. Mais il est parti faire un treck avec Lee dans les montagnes. Quant aux trois autres… Yamato sera avec sa nouvelle petite famille. Lui et Kurenai se sont bizarrement retrouvés ensemble depuis la naissance d'Hiruzen, baptisé ainsi en l'honneur de Sandaime.

Naruto et Sai resteront ensemble, en amoureux, pour leur premier Noël. Même si leur histoire semble durer, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Naruto ne voit en Sai qu'un remplaçant de Sasuke.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard, vingt-quatre décembre, peu avant midi._

On vient de frapper à ma porte. Je sais déjà de qui il s'agit, j'ai reconnu les trois chakras qui se « cachent » derrière. Je vais ouvrir et découvre Yamato, Sai et Naruto, tous coiffés d'un ridicule bonnet de Père Noël. Naruto m'en enfonce un sur la tête en me criant plus qu'en parlant un « joyeux Noël ». Je le remercie et les invite à entrer.

Ils entrent donc, se déchaussent et Naruto me tend un sac que j'ouvre même si j'en connais le contenu.

-Oh, des ramens. Merci Naruto.

-C'est pas votre cadeau sensei ! C'est le repas !

-Je m'en doute, c'est la même chose chaque année.

Il me tire la langue comme un gamin. Ça fait du bien de voir qu'il peut encore avoir un côté enfantin malgré qu'il soit maintenant un beau jeune homme de vingt-trois ans. Tout ceci ne me rajeunit pas. Sai coupe le fil de mes pensées.

-Pourquoi vous ne faites pas de sapin de Noël, senpai ? Naruto m'a expliqué que pourtant c'était la tradition à ce moment de l'année. Et puis ça rendrait peut-être votre intérieur plus… chaleureux.

Je soupire. Décidément celui-là il a toujours du mal à comprendre certaines choses. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas totalement tort, c'est sordide chez moi. Il n'y a que le strict minimum, mais je suis ninja bon sang ! Pas une bonne femme d'intérieur ! Je me fous de tous ces chichis, d'accorder telles couleurs avec tel meuble etc.

Nous allons nous installer à table pour que les ramens ne refroidissent pas. Je m'empresse de prendre des nouvelles de chacun, cela fait quelques jours que je ne les ai pas vus, voire un mois pour Yamato qui est très occupé. Naruto commence comme toujours, c'est bien qu'il n'ait pas perdu l'habitude de toujours papoter.

-J'en peux plus de baa-chan ! Elle est tout le temps sur mon dos ! Naruto va faire ci ! Naruto va chercher ça ! Naruto recommence ta lettre pour le pays machin ! Et en plus de l'histoire de Konoha je dois apprendre l'histoire des autres pays. Pfff…

Il croise ses bras sur son torse et continue à pester contre notre bien-aimée Hokage qui ne fait ça que pour son bien. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Sai s'approche de lui et pose ses mains sur ses joues pour le tourner vers lui et l'embrasser, le faisant ainsi taire. Mais il s'arrête bien vite pour retirer ses mains et les poser sur ses genoux en s'excusant.

Je crois que c'est plus pour Naruto que pour nous qu'il s'excuse. Il m'avait confié une fois que Naruto n'aimait pas qu'il soit démonstratif en public. Surtout que Sai a tendance à être assez spontané. Il avait annoncé sa relation avec Naruto en pleine réunion entre juunin, mettant Naruto et plusieurs autres personnes très mal à l'aise. Ça fait toujours un choc de savoir que le prochain Hokage aime les hommes.

Pourtant il y a pas mal de ninjas dans ce cas. Ou plutôt, nous sommes beaucoup à aimer les hommes et les femmes. Oui, nous, j'en fais partie. Et j'ai des idées bien arrêtées sur le sujet ! Une femme c'est pour la vie, pour vivre une histoire d'amour, fonder une famille. Alors qu'avec un homme il n'y a que du plaisir charnel, rien n'est durable. Même si j'espère que l'histoire entre Naruto et Sai durera, j'ai du mal à y croire.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'active et commence peut-être moi aussi à fonder un foyer comme Yamato ou d'autres de mes « amis »/collègues.

Non. Pour l'instant ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça. Et puis je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un mari ou d'un père. J'ai déjà eu assez de boulot avec mes propres élèves.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Yamato qui me demande s'il peut aller chercher le dessert. Je le laisse faire pendant que je débarrasse nos bols, laissant nos deux « amoureux » un peu seuls. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille. J'entends Sai s'excuser de nouveau.

-Désolé d'avoir fait ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis on est ensemble toi et moi, hein ?

Je jette un coup d'œil discret depuis où je suis pour voir Naruto tourné vers son petit ami, ses mains dans les siennes et l'embrassant bien plus que chastement.

-Senpai !

Je me retourne en sursautant. Yamato me regarde de façon plutôt amusée.

-Alors ? On espionne les petits jeunes, sempai ?

-Rooh arrête de dire n'importe quoi et aide-moi à porter tout ça !

Yamato va installer les assiettes pendant que j'amène la bûche. Elle a l'air très bonne, je me demande où ils l'ont achetée.

Et effectivement elle n'en a pas juste l'air, elle est délicieuse !

-Mmmh ! Elle est vraiment très bonne cette bûche.

-Merci.

-Oh, Sai c'est toi qui l'a choisie ?

-Non. C'est moi qui l'ai faite.

Ma cuillère reste en suspens devant ma bouche, tout comme Yamato, pendant que Naruto fait le fier en nous vantant les talents culinaires de son petit copain.

Je vais peut-être revoir mon jugement sur eux. En fait, ils sont très complices et je crois bien que Naruto pourrait vraiment être amoureux de Sai. Aucun des deux n'a vraiment eu de famille alors ils se suffisent peut-être à eux-mêmes. Même si… Même si ça va poser problème quand Naruto deviendra Hokage. Le conseil voudra qu'il se mari et ait une descendance… Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve !

Naruto ne nous laisse pas le temps de débarrasser pour parler des cadeaux et aller les chercher surtout. J'invite les deux autres à s'installer dans le coin salon pour ne pas être embêtés par la vaisselle sur la table.

J'ai droit à un livre de la part de Naruto, un portrait de la part de Sai et une bonne bouteille de saké par Yamato. Eux on eu droit à de nouveaux kunais pour Naruto, de nouveaux pinceaux pour Sai et… une bouteille de saké pour Yamato. Nous nous offrons la même chose chaque année. Au moins on est sûr que ça plaît !

Ils s'en vont deux petites heures plus tard. Naruto et Sai rentrent pour s'occuper de leur « bébé », un petit chaton gris offert par Sai à Naruto et Yamato, lui, rejoint sa famille. Ils me laissent seul de nouveau. Je pense que je vais aller me prendre un verre au bar du quartier ce soir. C'est décidément trop déprimant Noël.

* * *

Le soir même je suis donc accoudé au bar et me fais resservir mon… Mon je ne sais même plus combientième verre de la soirée. Mais ça va je ne suis pas trop saoul. Je sais que je peux encore tenir une conversation cohérente.

-Que c'est triste de boire seul le soir de Noël. Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je me retourne et tombe sur Genma. Qui aurait cru que lui serait ici et seul la veillée de Noël ? Étant le plus gros coureur de toute la ville, je pensais qu'il serait en charmante compagnie, comme l'année dernière où monsieur s'est vanté d'avoir passé la soirée avec trois superbes filles. Tout le monde savait que dans ces trois filles il y avait aussi un garçon. Même si tout le monde le sait, Genma ne dit jamais qu'il couche aussi avec des hommes. Je peux le comprendre c'est comme ça dans le village, on sait mais on ne dit rien. Et c'est comme ça pour tout en plus !

Genma n'a pas attendu mon accord pour s'assoir à côté de moi, très près de moi, un verre déjà à la main. Il lève son verre vers moi et je lève le mien pour aller trinquer avec lui. Nous restons plusieurs minutes comme ça, sans rien se dire, juste en sirotant nos verres. C'est moi qui vais briser le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? Tu n'es pas en bonne compagnie ce soir ?

-Non. J'avais envie de paix.

J'émets un petit rire moqueur. Il sait que je ne le crois pas mais il ne me dit pas la vérité non plus, se contentant de me sourire énigmatiquement.

-Et toi ? Tu as vu tes élèves aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois ?

-Oui.

-Tu as eu de beaux cadeaux ?

Je ris en lui disant que tous les ans j'ai droit à à peu près la même chose et lui raconte en détails ce que j'ai reçu.

-Oh du saké ? Il doit être sûrement meilleur que ce que nous sommes en train de boire.

Il s'est glissé à mon oreille pour le dire mais le barman nous jette quand même un regard noir. Mon corps s'est électrisé quand j'ai senti son souffle à mon oreille. C'est vraiment une de ses « spécialités » ça. Genma et moi avons déjà couché ensemble, il y a très longtemps. Et pourtant je me souviens encore de son souffle à mon oreille, sa voix me murmurant des choses et d'autres.

L'alcool n'aidant pas, j'ai le corps en feu. Je suis sûr que si j'avais eu encore quelques verres dans le nez je n'aurais vu aucune objection à ce qu'il me prenne sur le bar.

Mais je suis un ninja et je sais très bien rester maître de moi-même, enfin tout du moins essayer. Je me lève et sors des billets de mon portefeuille pour les poser sur le comptoir puis je me dirige vers la sortie. J'entends Genma m'appeler puis me rattraper un peu plus loin dans la rue. Celle-ci est déserte alors il se permet de me mettre une main aux fesses en se collant à moi.

-Tu étais si pressé que ça ? Il fallait le dire.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais finir la soirée avec toi ! _**Tu**_ as voulu t'inviter à boire _**mon**_ saké et rien d'autre !

-Pourtant, ton corps te trahit 'Kashi.

Sa main droite est passée sur le devant de mon pantalon pour venir caresser le début d'érection que j'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher. Et puis sa langue qui glisse le long de mon oreille ne m'aide pas à me concentrer. Je m'en mords d'ailleurs la lèvre inférieure.

Malheureusement - ou heureusement - le bruit d'une poubelle qui se renverse le fait stopper ce qu'il avait commencé. Je me tourne vers le bruit et vois un chien errant fouiller dans cette poubelle. J'en profite pour me ressaisir et continuer mon chemin sans faire attention à Genma. Sauf que celui-ci ne lâche pas si facilement l'affaire et revient à mon niveau.

-Genma, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, il est tard.

-Mais moi je veux goûter de ton délicieux saké et en très bonne compagnie.

-Genma, on a passé l'âge tu ne crois pas ? Cesse d'agir comme un gamin !

-Mais Kakashi… si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu avoir si souvent envie de toi. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça. Tu te souviens de la nuit qu'on avait passée ensemble ? Tu te souviens de l'intensité de ce moment ? Tu te souviens que tu en as redemandé encore et encore ? Ne suis-je pas le meilleur amant que tu n'aies jamais eu ? Je suis sûr que les draps s'en souviennent encore, eux.

J'accélère mon pas, je ne dois pas rester à côté de lui sinon je vais exploser ! Bien sûr que je me souviens de cette nuit ! C'était si bon avec lui, je n'ai plus jamais connu ça. Malgré toutes les aventures que j'ai pu avoir, j'ai toujours comparé avec lui.

J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à recoucher avec lui mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de plus qu'une simple coucherie. C'est peut-être d'avoir vu Sai et Naruto si heureux ensemble… Je soupire, même si je pense à ça ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un comme Genma que je pourrais avoir une histoire sérieuse. Ce mec ne peux s'empêcher de sauter tout ce qui bouge alors se poser avec quelqu'un… et un mec en plus.

-Bon, viens on va la boire cette bouteille. Mais que boire ! Ok Genma ?

-Ah ! Je savais qu'on allait s'entendre toi et moi ! Allez hop c'est parti !

Et dire que cet homme est plus vieux que moi. J'espère qu'il ne tentera vraiment rien parce que je crois pas que je saurais résister s'il me fait des avances. Et comme la dernière fois je devrais me réveiller seul, encore.

* * *

Qui aurait cru que j'aurais cédé le premier ?

* * *

Une fois rentrés à mon appartement, nous nous installons dans le salon, accompagnés de la bouteille cadeau de Yamato et de deux coupelles à saké. Genma est dans le canapé et moi sur un des fauteuils, je ne veux pas tenter le diable.

Mais étrangement tout se passe bien. Genma reste « courtois » malgré quelques petites allusions sur une hypothétique future relation charnelle entre nous. Il n'essaie pas une seule fois de me tripoter, me toucher, m'embrasser ou toute autre chose dont j'ai en fait réellement très, très, très envie ! Je me suis même rapproché pour m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Mais là encore ça a été un échec, il est resté sage.

Je fronce les sourcils en me traitant d'imbécile. Et moi qui, il y a quelques heures, me disais que Genma n'était qu'un coureur, je suis là à essayer de faire en sorte qu'il se rapproche de moi sans que j'aie à l'y inviter ! Et pourtant… Pourtant j'ai tant envie qu'il me regarde, qu'il me sourie, qu'il me touche, qu'il ne fasse attention qu'à moi !

J'en ai assez d'attendre !

Je me redresse et vais m'assoir directement sur les genoux de Genma, à califourchon sur lui. Il en recrache presque son saké, mais préfère l'avaler et prononce doucement mon prénom. Je lui demande de se taire et l'attire à moi par la nuque pour qu'il vienne m'embrasser. Même des années plus tard et avec le goût du saké je reconnais très bien ses lèvres. Il n'a pas changé sa façon d'embrasser pour mon plus grand plaisir et c'est avec joie que j'accueille sa langue pour qu'il aille s'amuser avec la mienne.

Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, elles sont venues se poser sur mes hanches, me collant un peu plus à lui, mon bas-ventre touche presque le sien. Genma se penche tellement sur moi que je sens ses genoux dans mon dos, mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, au contraire. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore, c'est si bon de ressentir à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps contre le mien, ses bras autour de moi, son odeur… Tout en lui m'appelle, me happe !

Je fonds déjà sous ses mains expertes qui semblent si bien connaître mon corps, j'ai l'impression qu'il me touche de partout, ne séparant jamais la paume de sa main de moi.

Puis il nous redresse afin de pouvoir passer ses mains sur mes fesses et les masser avec envie. Il ne me le dit pas - qu'il en a envie - vu qu'il est occupé à m'empêcher de respirer par la bouche. Il ramène d'un coup mon bassin à lui et nos érections se rencontre en une dure caresse nous faisant tous deux gémir dans notre baiser. Je retire son bandana d'une main pour passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Je sens l'odeur de son shampoing arriver jusqu'à moi et il sent divinement bon !

Ô Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que cet homme m'a fait ?

Je commence à bouger des hanches, recherchant encore un peu plus le contact qui m'a électrisé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il me laisse faire et s'allonge un peu pour que ce soit plus facile pour moi de me déhancher. Mon pantalon est décidément devenu trop étroit et celui de Genma aussi à mon avis. Je passe ma main gauche entre nous deux pour déboutonner nos pantalons.

-Att… Attends 'Kashi. On sera mieux dans ta chambre.

Je ne perds pas de temps et me lève de ses genoux pour le prendre par la main et l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout, Genma reprend mes lèvres entre les siennes et ses mains viennent caresser mon corps jusqu'à en passer une dans mon pantalon. Sa bouche se glisse dans mon cou et je grogne, plus que je ne gémis, d'impatience.

Alors que mon cou est malmené, je tire sur l'élastique de mon boxer pour essayer de le descendre et donc intimer à Genma d'approfondir ses caresses.

-'Kashi… ta chambre !

-Hn ? Noon continue... oooh…

-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix !

Il retire sa main pour me soulever et me porter comme un vulgaire sac à patate sur son épaule. J'essaie de me débattre pour la forme mais l'une de ses mains est posée sur ma fesse droite et son doux toucher me fait presque tout oublier.

Nous arrivons enfin dans ma chambre dont la porte est juste refermée par un coup de pied de la part de Genma. Je sens que je vais passer une merveilleuse nuit.

* * *

**A suivre Demain! ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : _**Mon Plus Beau Cadeau**_

Résumé : Kakashi déprime comme tous les ans à la période de noël. Espérons que quelque chose vienne perturber cette malheureuse routine.

*GenmaKakashi* / TwoShot / UR / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs ! Voilà la suite ! Encore : JOYEUX NOEL A TOUTES ET A TOUS ! Je vous aime ! Enjoy et review it! ;] Bizbiz Nana Nara. :)

* * *

**_

_Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :) Et surtout merci d'avoir trouvé le titre ! MERCI !_

* * *

_Le lendemain matin. Matin de Noël._

Je me sens vaseux. Je crois que j'ai pris une cuite hier soir. Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ! J'essaie de me redresser mais un mal dans le bas de mon dos me fait me rallonger immédiatement. Pour ces choses-là aussi je suis trop vieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça comme si j'avais encore vingt ans ? Enfin, je ne regrette rien, c'était vraiment super.

Je me tourne vers l'intérieur du lit pour pouvoir regarder Genma mais une fois complètement retourné je reste les yeux grands ouverts, abasourdi. Il n'est pas là. Il est parti. Il m'a laissé seul, comme la dernière fois. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Après m'avoir fait l'amour comme il l'a fait cette nuit… Oui , parce que cette fois il m'a bien fait l'amour j'en suis sûr, il y avait bien trop de tendresse dans ses paroles et ses gestes.

Peut-être qu'il est dans la salle de bain après tout. Ou dans le salon. Ou la cuisine. Je sais que ce ne sont que des illusions mais je veux y croire, je veux croire que peut-être il n'a pas été le salaud qu'il a toujours été ! Je me lève péniblement et frisonne. Il fait beaucoup moins chaud en dehors de sous la couette. J'enfile un pantalon, un haut et vais voir dans toutes les pièces de chez moi à la recherche de mon amant.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre il n'est pas là. Je trouve juste son éternel senbon, son aiguille ninja, trônant sur la table basse au milieu de bouteilles de saké, de paquets de biscuits et mon bandeau de ninja.

J'ai mal au crâne.

Après une bonne douche je me prends une aspirine et retourne me coucher après avoir changé les draps. Après tout je peux rester au lit, je n'ai personne à voir aujourd'hui, moi.

* * *

Je suis réveillé par un tambourinement. Bizarre. Ce n'est pourtant pas mon crâne qui fait des siennes, mais qu'est-ce que… En plus il est presque vingt-trois heures. J'ai vraiment dormi longtemps.

J'identifie enfin le bruit en comprenant qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un qui « frappe » à ma porte. Qui peut être cet enquiquineur ? Le village ne serait pas attaqué quand même ? Un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre, tout me semble normal. Mais alors, qui est-ce ?

J'ouvre la porte en pestant contre cet individu, lui demandant de se calmer. En relevant la tête j'ai la furieuse envie de refermer très vite la porte. Genma se trouve dans le couloir et m'empêche de suite de lui claquer la porte au nez.

-'Kashi je…

-TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Pars d'ici !

J'avance vers le salon dans l'optique de faire un peu de rangement mais je vois son aiguille. Je la ramasse et me retourne vers mon « ami » qui m'a suivi. Je lui tends son bien.

-Tiens, c'est à toi ? Ce doit être pour ça que tu es revenu.

-Merci mais…

-Non ! Pas un mot. Tu as ce qui est à toi, maintenant pars.

Je vais à l'entrée et lui ouvre la porte en lui indiquant de la main la sortie. Mais même s'il m'a suivi, il ne bouge pas. Il repart même vers le salon où je l'entends ramasser les bouteilles. Je claque la porte, énervé, et ma langue contre mon palet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? S'il croit qu'il va se racheter en faisant le ménage il se met le doigt bien profond !

En même temps… c'est vrai que je peux à peine bouger alors… bon ! Je peux bien le laisser ranger et peut-être que je consentirais à écouter le pourquoi de sa venue. Je vais m'installer dans le canapé et allume la télé. Genma revient pour prendre les dernières choses qui traînent.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus. Je peux me servir de ta cuisine?

-Bah après t'être servi de mon cul tu peux bien sûr te servir de ma cuisine !

-Kakashi laisse-moi… Non, tu as raison je vais finir ça et nous faire à manger.

-Oh ! Parce que tu sais faire à manger en plus ?

-Oui et très bien monsieur le rabat-joie.

Je suis sceptique là.

-Vraiment ? Alors un petit pari ça te tente ? Si je trouve ce que tu as fait à manger comestible, tu pourras me dire ce que tu es réellement venu faire chez moi.

-Sinon ?

-Sinon… tu sors de chez moi et de ma vie !

Il semble réfléchir puis me sourit doucement et me dit qu'il est d'accord. Même si je suis en colère contre lui il me fait quand même fondre ! En le voyant là comme ça devant moi je ne peux que repenser à ce qu'on a vécu cette nuit, c'était si… si enflammé !

Je fais taire mes pensées peu chastes en me concentrant sur la télévision où ils diffusent un énième film de Noël. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller, après tout je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. Et puis les effluvent venant de la cuisine me donne plus qu'envie. Si c'est aussi bon que ça sent bon, je vais devoir vraiment l'écouter. De toute façon, je crois que même si ce n'était pas bon je lui dirais le contraire. Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il a à me dire. En plus c'est étrange de sa part de rester ici, surtout pour faire le ménage et la popote !

* * *

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Genma revient au salon, portant un grand plateau avec nos assiettes dessus.

-J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai trouvé. Donc nous avons du porc grillé avec des champignons noirs et du riz. Ça ira ?

-Il faudra bien, j'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Genma s'installe à côté de moi et me tend mon assiette. Nous nous souhaitons bon appétit. Je prends la première bouchée et reste coi. C'est délicieux ! Je tourne mon regard vers Genma qui ne fait qu'attendre ma réaction et d'après son sourire je comprends qu'il sait que j'aime.

Il émet un petit son satisfait et commence à manger. Je fais de même en silence. Je savoure pleinement ce petit plat, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je peux manger quelque chose d'aussi bon !

Genma ne dit pas un mot. Même une fois que nous avons fini, il a juste ramassé nos assiettes et est parti faire la vaisselle. Je le rejoins à la cuisine et m'appuie au plan de travail à côté de lui.

-Bon, tu es venu, tu as rangé, fait à manger et là tu fais la vaisselle. Tu cherches quoi bon sang ? A me faire tourner marteau ?

Il stoppe ce qu'il faisait et s'essuie les mains avant de se tourner vers moi.

-'Kashi… Pardon d'être parti ce matin. J'ai flippé. J'avais encore passé la nuit entière avec quelqu'un, enfin… dormir si tu préfères. Et puis, je sais pas si tu le sais mais je t'ai tenu toute la nuit dans mes bras et…

-Putain accouche Genma !

-Te me plais trop ! J'ai jamais pu oublier ce qu'on avait vécu ! Mais à l'époque… A l'époque j'étais un gamin, je me voyais pas m'engager et encore moins avec un mec. Tu as été le premier et le dernier aussi. Malgré les rumeurs que tu as pu entendre, j'ai jamais couché avec aucun autre mec. Je t'ai dans la peau merde !

J'ai besoin de m'assoir. Je le fais d'ailleurs sur la chaise la plus proche. Je me penche en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête entre les mains. Genma vient s'agenouiller devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes avant-bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit avant ?

-'Kashi… tu es si solitaire ! Et puis une fois je t'ai entendu parler avec Asuma, il y a longtemps. Tu lui disais que si tu couchais avec des hommes ce n'était que pour le cul, que jamais tu ne voudrais t'engager avec quelqu'un etc. Alors je ne t'ai plus approché. Mais hier je n'ai pas résisté en te voyant dans ce bar, j'ai essayé de masquer ça en pure attirance sexuelle mais c'était dur. Je sais que tu l'as ressenti cette nuit ! Toi aussi tu as senti cette osmose entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne dis rien mais hoche un peu la tête. Je suis si surpris de sa déclaration que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Genma, lui, continue.

-Et j'ai eu peur en me réveillant ce matin. J'ai préféré partir, fuir lâchement avant que ce ne soit toi qui me mettes à la porte.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu alors ?

-Je devais savoir. Savoir si j'avais fait le bon choix. Mais apparemment je n'aurais pas dû partir ce matin…

Nous restons un peu sans rien se dire. Il y a juste ses mains qui vont et viennent sur mes avant-bras.

-'Kashi, on est plus qu'adultes maintenant, on n'a plus à passer par des chemins sinueux d'adolescents. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, vraiment. J'ai envie qu'on vive une belle histoire, qu'on vieillisse ensemble. Je veux avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi le matin au réveil, le soir au coucher. Je veux pourvoir partager mes repas, échanger avec quelqu'un. Passer de tendres moments…

Sa main vient caresser ma joue.

Je n'arrive pas à croire ses paroles et pourtant je suis si heureux. Peut-être ai-je vraiment envie de connaître ça : l'amour.

-Moi aussi je veux quelqu'un à retrouver en rentrant de mission, savoir qu'on m'attend. Moi aussi je veux m'inquiéter alors que la personne qui partage ma vie est en mission et met sa vie en jeu. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir montrer que je suis heureux. Genma… Tu penses qu'on peut vraiment, nous aussi, être ensemble et être heureux ?

Il vient m'embrasser avant de me dire qu'il en est plus que sûr du moment où nous acceptons tous les deux notre relation. Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile. Nous sommes tous deux de brillants ninjas, des hommes et puis nous ne sommes plus tout jeunes mais… Mais je veux y croire.

Je vais embrasser Genma à mon tour en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ses mains viennent trouver ma taille alors qu'il se redresse en m'entraînant avec lui. J'ai envie de lui mais est-ce que mon corps est prêt à remettre ça ? J'ai encore mal aux reins mais l'avoir ainsi près de moi, savoir que nous sommes ensemble, que j'ai quelqu'un à aimer me redonne un surplus d'énergie.

Il se détache de moi à regret et me demande comment je me sens.

-B-bien. Enfin… je me sens tout courbaturé d'hier mais sinon ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

-Il n'est pas encore minuit… et je crois que je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau de Noël.

-Genma, je ne sais pas si mon corps pourra supporter une deuxième nuit comme celle que nous avons passée.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant ! Je peux rester ici cette nuit ? Ça me suffira pour l'instant.

J'acquiesce en souriant et vais l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il me demande s'il peut prendre une douche avant, je ne peux refuser ! Surtout que je vais me glisser dans la douche avec lui, mais ça il ne le sait pas encore !

J'attends d'entendre l'eau couler, je vais allumer tous les radiateurs de l'appartement - juste au cas où une soudaine envie de nous trimbaler à poil nous prendrait, on n'attraperait pas froid comme ça – et me dénude avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain et surtout dans la cabine de douche où Genma laisse l'eau glisser sur sa peau.

Il se retourne, surpris, en m'entendant ouvrir la porte de la douche. Je l'empêche de parler en l'embrassant et me collant à lui. La chair de poule s'empare de moi en sentant l'eau me couler dessus et surtout en sentant la peau de Genma contre moi. Je l'ai eu contre moi hier mais ça m'a manqué, je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer maintenant.

On ne fait que se caresser et s'embrasser mais nous sommes tous les deux excités. Tout s'arrête brusquement quand Genma me soulève par les cuisses pour me coller au mur. Une plainte aigüe sort de ma bouche alors que le bas de mon dos douloureux me rappelle à l'ordre. Genma s'excuse et me repose doucement avant d'arrêter l'eau et de sortir pour s'envelopper dans une serviette et m'envelopper à mon tour dans une autre.

A peine sa serviette nouée à la taille, je le vois chercher quelque chose dans mes placards. Je l'interroge pour savoir ce qu'il fait et il me dit chercher de l'onguent.

-De l'onguent ? Euh… j'en ai dans le placard là, au dessus du lavabo. Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Bah pour te masser ! Ah le voilà ! … Mais… 'Kashi ! Il est vide ton pot !

Je le regarde et prends le pot en main.

-Effectivement il est vide.

-Tsshh… 'Kashi ! Bon je vais devoir me sacrifier alors et donner de ma personne.

Je le regarde suspicieux mais il m'embrasse et me dit d'aller dans ma chambre m'allonger, il va me faire du bien apparemment. Je ne peux que rougir en l'entendant me dire ça doucement dans l'oreille. Si je me retenais pas j'irais en courant dans ma chambre, tant je suis pressé de savoir ce qu'il veut me faire.

A peine ai-je mis un pied dans ma chambre que Genma se glisse derrière moi en passant ses mains sur mes épaules et me dit d'aller m'allonger sur le ventre. Je m'exécute. Je ne suis pas fâché d'avoir mi le chauffage !

Genma vient s'assoir sur le haut de mes cuisses, je réprime un frisson de savoir son bas-ventre si près de mes fesses. Je dois me calmer, ne pas me faire de film. Il va sûrement me masser comment il en avait l'ambition avec l'onguent.

Et ça ne loupe pas, ses mains se posent sur le bas de mon dos. Il me demande si c'est là que j'ai mal. Il tâtonne un peu jusqu'à trouver l'endroit où je souffre réellement. Une fois le point sensible trouvé, il commence à me masser mais c'est très étrange, très différents des services qu'on peut avoir en allant se faire masser par des professionnels. Ses mouvements sont précis et la douleur s'en va très rapidement. J'en gémis presque tellement c'est bon.

-Comment tu arrives à faire ça ?

-Ce sont des gestes que j'ai appris avec un gourou ninja lors d'une mission. Le « truc » c'est de faire passer du chakra par les mains jusqu'au point de douleur en effectuant des mouvements circulaires. Ça parait simple comme ça mais pas vraiment en fait. Ça demande une grande maîtrise du chakra et il faut réellement vouloir « soigner » la personne qui est sous les mains. Et moi… J'ai très, très, très envie de te soigner…

Alors que ses mains continuent de me soulager du mal qui me ronge, sa bouche vient embrasser le haut de mon épaule droite et continue jusqu'à la gauche. Puis ses mains s'arrêtent, laissant place à ses lèvres et sa langue et par moments ses dents sur mon dos. Je le sens retracer certaines cicatrices gagnées lors de multiples combats.

Finalement il arrive à la limite de la serviette qu'il glisse lentement. Je surélève mon bassin afin qu'il m'en débarrasse, il en profite pour faire de même avec la sienne. Je n'ai plus mal aux reins et à vrai dire je n'y pense même plus. Tout ce à quoi je pense c'est à sa langue qui glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour finir sur le haut de mes fesses. J'aimerais même qu'il passe entre et me traite intérieurement de pervers de penser à des choses pareilles.

Mais quand Genma prend mes fesses en mains pour les écarter c'est lui que j'insulte de pervers. Je sens mon intimité se contracter d'envie quand je sens son souffle se poser dessus avant d'y apposer sa langue et la faire pénétrer lentement à l'intérieur. Mon ventre se contracte, mes mains se resserrent sur les draps et je sens des fourmis dans mes jambes. C'est vraiment super bon ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça faisait cet effet ! J'en ai déjà fantasmé mais c'est vraiment… J'ai plus l'impression de couiner que de gémir mais très franchement je m'en soucie peu.

J'en ai les larmes aux yeux tellement c'est bon. Mais hélas pour moi mon amant arrête sa torture magique pour me demander si je vais bien et si je veux continuer. Ooooh que oui je le veux et mon bassin se tendant vers lui en est la preuve !

D'une main il vient trouver mon érection et commence à me caresser. De l'autre il me pénètre d'un doigt qui passe sans problème après sa petite préparation. Le deuxième passe aussi sans problème, ou alors c'est moi qui ne fais même pas attention, perdu dans les sensations que Genma me renvoie. C'est si étrange de se dire que je fais vraiment l'amour pour la première fois de ma vie à mon âge.

Il prend son temps pour me préparer, arrêtant parfois ses caresses pour venir m'embrasser dans le cou ou me glisser des mots doux à l'oreille, des mots réconfortants. Ou bien des fois ce sont ses mains qui parcourent mon corps, partant de mes cheveux pour s'arrêter à mes chevilles en passant par mon dos, mon ventre, mes cuisses.

Et quand je ne tiens plus, que je ne fais que le supplier, il écarte mon intimité de ses pouces pour s'enfoncer en moi avec une lenteur insoupçonnable mais me faisant râler sans discontinuer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en moi. C'est fou de constater à quel point nos corps s'accordent l'un à l'autre.

Je sens que Genma se retient. Il veut être le plus tendre possible avec moi mais il est aussi très excité. Sa main qui a retrouvé mon sexe tremble légèrement. J'aimerais lui dire de se lâcher mais j'ai aussi envie de profiter à fond de ce moment. On n'aura pas l'occasion de faire l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit, je sens déjà que mon corps se fait douloureux.

Mais pour l'instant le principal c'est de sentir Genma en moi qui se recule doucement pour rengainer dans une lenteur toute calculée. Heureusement que je suis appuyé sur mes avant-bras parce que sinon je ne sais pas si mes bras pourraient soutenir mon corps.

Cet homme me rend fou. Il continue d'aller et venir en moi un peu plus vite à chaque mouvement jusqu'au moment où il ne se contrôle plus et se déchaîne comme un fou en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Quand Genma prononce enfin mon nom d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire, j'essaie de me retenir mais sa main me rend fou et me fait jouir en un râle saccadé par ma respiration erratique.

Genma ne tarde pas à me suivre en me sentant me contracter autour de lui. Deux coups de rein plus tard il se retire de mon corps endolori et laisse reposer son front sur ma fesse droite. Je sens la semence de mon amant glisser le longs de mes cuisses et me dis que j'aurais grand besoin d'une seconde douche. Mais mon corps est trop las et le sommeil me gagne peu à peu.

Je sens plus que je ne vois Genma m'allonger sur le côté et nettoyer les traces de notre « union » aussi bien sur le lit que sur mon corps. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et me recouvre de la couette.

-Je vais me laver les dents, je reviens.

Je l'attrape par la main alors qu'il quitte le lit.

-Tu reviens vraiment hein.

-Je ne compte plus te laisser maintenant. Je reviens. Tu peux t'endormir si tu veux.

Je réponds vaguement quelque chose mais je suis déjà à moitié endormi, je n'ai même pas le courage de savoir s'il va vraiment revenir se coucher à mes côtés.

Heureusement, un poids sur le lit et un corps un peu froid se collant au mien me réveille légèrement. Genma vient déposer un baiser mentholé sur mes lèvres et me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je vais caller ma tête sur son torse et m'endors pour un sommeil plus que réparateur en espérant que le réveil ne sera pas trop difficile.

* * *

-…shi… 'Kashi… réveille-toi.

-Mmmh ? Genma ? Qu'estcequia ?

Je suis complètement dans le pâté, j'ai du mal à émerger. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il me réveille ? Bon au moins il fait jour et il est encore là.

-'Kashi, regarde.

Il me montre la fenêtre et j'ouvre grand les yeux. Il neige !

Genma nous redresse, je suis toujours sur son torse, et je me lève péniblement pour admirer le village de Konoha s'étendant sous mes yeux. Tout y est d'un blanc immaculé, c'est magnifique.

Mon compagnon vient me prendre dans ses bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Il me berce légèrement.

-Ca va ? Tu as pas trop mal ?

J'hoche négativement la tête. Je me fiche d'avoir mal partout, pour le moment tout ce qui compte c'est que je suis bien dans ma tête et mon cœur. Je pense que je vais plus apprécier la période de Noël maintenant…

Je sens les mains de Genma prendre les miennes et me tirer un peu en arrière.

-Allez, viens te recoucher, tu vas attraper froid là. Et puis… je pense qu'aujourd'hui nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire que de rester au lit et nous reposer.

-Oui. J'aurais bien besoin d'un massage.

-Quand tu veux…

Nous nous recouchons et partageons un délicieux baiser avant de nous rendormir bien au chaud dans ce qui sera notre lit pour le restant de nos jours…

* * *

***Fin***

**Encore un JOYEUX NOËL A VOUS TOUS! 3  
**


End file.
